


Stormy Nights

by softoriginals



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: F!Blue, F/M, M!Green, Oldrivalshipping, Wuh oh, blue is still a badass and green is a good friend, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softoriginals/pseuds/softoriginals
Summary: Some may say a stormy night might be a bad omen, especially on the night before Valentine's Day. While Blue might agree with that, Green would beg to differ.Or, the one in which Blue gets broken up with and Green proves to be a good comfort.
Relationships: Blue | Green/Ookido Green | Blue Oak
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	Stormy Nights

**Author's Note:**

> you're saying soft actually wrote something outside of event pieces? wow!  
> joking aside, a little oldrivalshipping drabble i was thinking about doing for a while now :) hope you guys enjoy it! and happy valentine's day, remind the people you hold dear that you love them! or eat, which is a very valid option.

**February 13th, 11:34 PM**

Green hummed to the sounds of the local radio while he was waiting for his coffee to be made, organizing the papers he just finished reading in a binder. His work was all done for the day - not that there was much left of the day, but did trivial things like that really matter when you’re a workaholic and a night owl? 

His head snapped up when he saw a flash of light outside of his window. Rain droplets were all over the outside of his window, making most of his view a wet blur. Though there wasn’t much of a view anyway, living in small house next to the Viridian City Gym. Green sighed, praying to whatever almighty existed that the storm wouldn’t cause a flood. Floods meant less challengers and more work around the town. He didn’t mind community work, but it was way less exciting than testing out strategies against new challengers. They were scarce, the challengers reaching the eight gym, but most of them were promising kids. Until they reached the Elite Four and had their egos crushed like crunchy crackers. 

Hard knocking sounds on his door made Green almost drop the bottle of liquor he was holding to mix with his coffee. “What the hell?”

“Open your door or pay for my medical bills because I’m getting hypothermic out here!”

_ Blue _ . What on earth was she doing out here this late? She’s known to do surprise visits: on sunny days when the sun would still be high in the sky. But what would you do if one of your best friends was standing in the pouring rain and you weren’t close to going to bed anyway? So, rum still in his hand, Green obliged. And indeed, on his doorstep was Blue, absolutely soaked and looking extremely angry. Her eyes focussed on the bottle in Green’s hand.

“You got tequila too?” She asked dryly while she walked past Green. Then she started rummaging through his cabinet that contained his alcohol stash, holding up a bottle against the light every now and then.

“Sure. Help yourself, I guess.” Green couldn’t suppress a low chuckle, shrugging while he went back to mixing coffee with rum. “Do you wanna use my bathroom, too? You look like you could use a shower.”

“Once I get everything out of my system, that’d be lovely.” 

All set up with their respective drinks, they plopped down on Green’s couch. While Green blew off the steam of his coffee, he looked at Blue’s face. She was staring at her glass, rolling the liquid while she bit her lip. It looked like she was trying very hard not to break. It felt painful to watch one of his closest friends being like that, vulnerable and mad. “Spill.”

“First off, I’m sorry to come barging in late like this, I just… you’re the only one who I knew would be awake right now that I trust.” Blue sighed, then slammed back her drink. “My boyfriend broke up with me. I’m not even sad about it, honestly, he could be a real douche. But a day before Valentine’s Day? I mean, come on. That’s kind of a pathetic. I swear, I’m not sad, I’m just really angry and-”

She then broke out into tears and… laughing? “It’s just really, really pathetic. I’m done with dating. I don’t need anyone to uplift me. I’m a goddamn strong woman, I can do all of the uplifting myself. Good for nothing piece of shit, that’s what he was.”

Green put his cup back on the table and pulled Blue into a hug. She continued to cry, but now into his shoulder. He didn’t mind at all, he just closed his eyes and started rubbing her back. “He did a real number on you, huh.”

“He even said: ‘It’s not you, it’s me’. What kind of cliche bullshit is that?” Blue chuckled through her tears. Green didn’t know if she was trying to reassure herself or him by laughing and joking about the situation, but he took it anyway and laughed with her. 

“The kind of bullshit a jerk would say.” Green murmured into her hair. He couldn’t suppress a slight feeling of relief. Relief that she was released from an unhealthy relationship. Relief that she came to him. “You’re better off without him, I’m sure of that.”

Blue lifted her head, her cerulean eyes looking directly into his. Her hair was starting to dry up, but her face was still wet from both her tears and the rain. She looked beautiful, even in this frail state. “Do you really think so?”

“Yes.” Green replied, gently pushing some hair out of her face. “You deserve better.”

A smile broke through on her face and a small sparkle flickered in her eyes. “You’re always so rational and honest. That’s part of why I came, too. You always seem to know what to say. You… you’re filled with good advice  _ and  _ have a handsome face. I’m surprised you’re not dating much. Ladies must be all over you.”

Green noticed she was slowly inching closer, her eyes not looking into his anymore but focussing at his lips. He started to feel hot inside and felt panic surge through his body. She wasn’t thinking clearly, definitely not in the right state of mind to make a move on him right after she got messily broken up with. The wisest thing to do would be to stop her from doing anything she might regret, but god did he want to give in. She ripped open cases of all kinds with feelings he had carefully sealed away just by getting this close to him. He loathed how much power she had over him sometimes. But if anything, Blue had to be stopped. Green didn’t want to deal with the possibility of being a mistake to her. 

So, he pushed her away in the gentlest way possible. 

“Blue… we can’t do this. Not while you’re like this.” Green’s voice came out a little choked. He averted his gaze from her, afraid of any possible look on her face. 

“No, no you’re right… god, I’m so sorry.” Blue sounded a little disappointed, but then she laughed again. “I sure made this a mess, huh.”

Green looked at her again and patted her shoulder, though it was a little awkward. “People who are upset do strange things. Don’t worry about it.”

It was silent for a while, the both of them feeling the awkward aftermath of what just happened. Green picked up his cup again, but the coffee had grown cold. Blue slammed back another shot of tequila before standing up.

“Can I still take you up on that offer of using your bathroom to shower?”

Green chuckled, glad the silence was broken. “Sure thing. You know the way, right? You can take some dry clothes from my room after.”

Blue nodded, about to start making her way to the bathroom. On impulse, Green grabbed her wrist. He took a deep breath, then stood up and pulled her into a final hug. He then started whispering in her ear. “You know where to find me if you ever need to talk again. Once you get through this, I can promise you… I could make you happy.”

He didn’t know if it was the smartest move to make, but it couldn’t be undone now. It was much unlike him, what he said and did. It wasn’t calculated and completely on impulse. But he was glad he said it either way. He felt Blue nod and pull away. 

“Happy Valentine’s day, Green.” Blue smiled, before disappearing into the bathroom. 

Green looked at his watch: it was indeed past midnight already. He smiled and went to clean up the mess, while whispering “you too” to thin air. 


End file.
